


distortment

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Other, Poetry, Poor Kaneki, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remember me,<br/>Arima-kun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	distortment

do you remember,

your face as it held

my broken jaw

and limp eyes

that you seemingly stole

 

do you remember,

four eyes,

as you took

your gloves off

that were dyed to match

my face

 

aren't I hilarious

as you shove me

to the floor

as I'm begging

to live again

 

Isn't that funny,

Arima-kun?

**Author's Note:**

> what did this fandom do to me?


End file.
